


Don't Disturb the Skeletons in Your Cupboard

by Helen_scram



Series: Моя семья [2]
Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: Не трогай прошлое: оно может разрушить твое настоящее.Don't touch the past: it can destroy your present.
Series: Моя семья [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540471
Kudos: 3





	Don't Disturb the Skeletons in Your Cupboard

Гай с досадой хлопнул дверью. Мать просто взбесила его. «Роберт то, Роберт сё… А вот Роберт бы… Ах, какой милый мальчик этот Роберт!..» Чёртова курица! Он зажмурил глаза. Выдохнул. Сзади подошёл отец, положил тяжёлую руку на плечо. Они постояли молча.

— Может, поохотимся завтра? — предложил Гизборн-старший.

Гай пожал плечами. Он понимал, что отец пытается неуклюже поддержать его, наверное, он должен как-то выразить свою признательность, сделать вид, что рад этой дурацкой затее с охотой, но желания что-то говорить не было. Сэр Эдмунд постоял ещё немного рядом с сыном, потом, резко развернувшись, пошёл к конюшне. Гай, прищурившись, смотрел ему вслед. От былой враждебности между ними давно не осталось и следа. Они неплохо ладили, и старший Гизборн явно гордился наследником. А вот мать… Горько усмехнувшись, Гай вспомнил, как малышом прибегал к ней, требуя ответа: «Почему он так ненавидит меня?» Надо было спрашивать: «Почему ты не любишь меня, мама?» Может, сейчас поинтересоваться? Да. Именно так.

***

Гай нёсся в Ноттингем, будто все дьяволы ада гнались за ним. Господи, зачем он затеял этот допрос! Идиот, король прав, он идиот. Вот что теперь с этим делать? Бешеная скачка, как обычно, пошла на пользу. Ветер, бьющий в лицо, охладил разгорячённую голову, мысли перестали в ней метаться, ужас от осознания, в какую ловушку он попал, немного отступил. Гай перевел коня на рысь, потом и вовсе на шаг. А заметив справа пологий овражек с журчащим по дну ручьём, решил устроить привал. Вся жизнь внезапно рухнула, как гнилой сарай. Надо было обдумать, как действовать дальше.

Гай лежал под деревом на подстилке из опавших листьев и, покусывая стебелёк, смотрел на облака невидящим взором. Этот мальчишка Хантингтон… Святые угодники, вот ведь задача! Как ловить разбойника, если он твой брат?! Ясно одно: службе в Ноттингеме пришел конец. К папаше-графу что ли наняться? Гай хмыкнул. А ведь старая сволочь его сильно не любит — с чего бы? Напоминает о юношеском грехе? Нет, точно, надо явиться к нему и попроситься на службу. Пусть попробует не взять.

Гай резко поднялся на шум в кустарнике. Кто-то пробирался сквозь него, явно позабыв о всякой осторожности. Ха, вот так встреча! — Гай даже с некоторым удовольствием смотрел на растерянную физиономию новообретённого братца. А тот уже пришёл в себя — он всегда быстро соображал, не отнять, — и шагнул вперёд:

— Гай, нам надо поговорить.

***

Гай рассеяно потрепал коня по холке. В голове опять был сумбур. Что ж, если бы не дурацкий уход в разбойники, с братцем вполне можно было бы общаться, хоть он и язва порядочная. Но матушка — ну, стерва! Похоже, он оказался последним, кому она поведала историю его появления на свет. Чёрт, как же так можно! Благородная ведь леди. Хранительница чести семьи. Ладно, хватит.

Стиснув зубы, сэр Гай Гизборн взлетел в седло и тронул коня.


End file.
